


Get Out Of My Hair

by Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), K-pop References, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Parental Nightmares, annoying childhood toys, kid/childhood prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm
Summary: Simon and Baz are happily married fathers to their four-year-old daughter, Lucy.When Aunt Mordelia gives Lucy an old toy found in the attic at the Pitch estate, chaos ensues.------Carry On Countdown Day 9: Kids/Childhood
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Get Out Of My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banjjakbanjjak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjjakbanjjak/gifts).



> Before continuing on, I need every reader to understand what a nightmare the kids toy [Bunchems](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/91TCyApM-iL.jpg) are. You are going to read this fic and ask yourself what on earth toy I'm describing. PLEASE do yourself the favor of clicking on the link in the end note after you've read this fic to see the havoc they can cause as described in this fic. 
> 
> I really need to thank [Banjjakbanjjak ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjjakbanjjak/pseuds/banjjakbanjjak), who I am dedicating this fic to, for the brilliant idea. I said, "I'm going to do the COC kid prompt" and he said "But make it about really annoying toys.", so I did.  
> But then I thought about these nightmare of a toy, and said "OMG, now I have to cut Baz's hair." So then I asked the magnificent [KrisRix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix) if I could get away with writing Baz getting a bowl cut without being staked, and he said _"How dare you come into MY house and ask me a question like that??"_ and then threw me too many K-Pop style haircuts until I acknowledged that it would probably be okay. And of course [Caitybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitybug/pseuds/Caitybug) who had to remind me several times that they'd also given Baz a funky cut and nothing bad happened! So bless you all for your constant reassurance. 
> 
> And I'd be nothing without my friends and betas! Thank you goes, as always, to [AliceLiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLiddle/pseuds/AliceLiddle), [KrisRix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix), and [Amy (Waterwings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwings/pseuds/waterwings) for your love, encouragement, and last minute beta work. Because I'm a mess, but y'all have my back. And I appreciate that to no end. 💜

SIMON

“What in magic is Lu playing with?” Baz whispers to me from our place on the sofa.

I shrug. “I dunno, something Mordi gave her when she babysat yesterday. Some sort of building toy she found in the attic from when the twins were little.”

The toy in question is an assortment of tiny colourful balls covered in velcro. The balls stick together, able to be modelled into whatever creation the child wants. 

Lucy has an incredible imagination, thanks to the books Baz reads her about magical creatures and the stories I tell her about the adventures I had with Aunt Penny when I still had my magic.

“She does seem to love it,” he muses, turning the page in the book he is reading. 

“Daddy! Dad! Look!” Lucy is in front of us, offering up her tiny creation.

“That’s beautiful, little puff!” Baz tells her with an air of pride he only shows with her. “What can you tell me about it?”

“It’s a _dragon_ just like Daddy! Look, see!” She pushes her creation right up to my face. “Here are the wings! I made ‘em red too just like yours!”

Her grin is infectious, a broad and unrestrained thing that has me grinning too. Baz and I have always made a conscious effort to never hide the parts of us that make us _unique_ to Lucy. 

“That’s great, Lu! Very fierce!” I tell her, seriously. 

“Just like the dragon you and Dad fought in school!” she bellows excitedly, her deep-set dimples making my heart melt.

“Much like that,” I tell her. 

“Do you think I can take a picture of you and Daddy with your creation?” Baz asks, leaning forward to collect his phone from the coffee table. 

“YES!” she exclaims, elated. 

As if in slow motion, I watch as Lu’s hand holding her dragon collides with the back of Baz’s head. 

She pulls her hand back with nothing more than the lower half of the dragon’s body. The wings and head remain stuck to Baz’s hair. 

I watch as Baz reaches a hand to the back of his head to pat down his hair. 

He closes his eyes and takes a breath. 

“It’s okay, Dad! I’ll help!” She frantically begins picking at the balls in Baz’s hair in an attempt to free them. Unfortunately for Baz, four-year-olds are not known for staying calm under pressure.

“Lucy, my love,” Baz starts, holding back the tidal wave of cursing I know he’d love to be spouting. All these years later, he is still the most controlled person I’ve ever met. “Do you think you could give Daddy and me a minute to pull these out in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, okay.” She drops her hands and looks down at her little feet. 

I know that look. Defeat. Understanding that you disappointed the person in your life you want to make proud more than anything. 

Baz sees it too. A lifetime of being conditioned by cold and detached fathers have left us both sensitive to the parents we want to be for our own children. 

He takes both of her hands in his. “It was just an accident, little puff. Nothing Daddy and I can’t fix.”

“You sure?” she asks, her lip trembling. 

“I’m sure,” he reassures her. “I’ve been helping Daddy stay out of trouble for most of our lives. There’s nothing we can’t handle together.” 

He leans down and kisses the top of her small head before making his way to the bathroom. 

“Can you get them out or not, Snow?” he growls at me through gritted teeth, his hands gripping the edge of the sink as he stares at me through the reflection in the mirror. 

The balls are matted in his hair, miserably tight. I don’t know how they got so tangled so quickly. 

I try to quiet the rising panic—the possibility of what we might have to do if we can’t remove these horrendous balls.

“I dunno, Baz. It doesn’t look good.” 

“Fine. Back up, I’ll spell them out,” he tells me. I sit on the edge of the tub while he pulls his wand out of his pocket. 

_**“Get out of my hair!”** _

I stare at the back of Baz’s head. And the giant chunk that is now blessedly without those forsaken balls—and also without Baz’s loose flowing hair. 

“I...uhh...Baz—” I splutter, unable to form the words that match my disbelief. 

He touches the back of his hair to ensure the balls are gone and stops about halfway down his neck where the hair is now drastically shorter in only the spot where the balls had previously been. 

“Snow,” Baz says, clearly trying to hold on to the last shred of composure he has left. “Tell me I’m imagining that my hair feels shorter.”

“We can fix it?” I didn’t mean for it to sound like a question. And that certainly wasn’t the reassuring answer he was looking for. But it’s out now. 

“We can—” He spins in place to look at me. “How do you propose we _fix_ this Snow? You know as well as I do that there are no spells to regrow hair. 

“I can at least trim it up even,” I tell him. And I can. I’ve been cutting my own hair since I was old enough to be allowed to hold a razor. (Although that was always a buzz cut.) And I’ve been cutting Lulu’s hair since she was a baby. 

He raises an eyebrow at me.

“If you hate it, you can glamour it and go to a salon to have it fixed,” I offer. 

He stares me down another hard minute before his shoulders finally droop and his head lowers just a fraction. 

I stand from my seat on the tub and close the space between us, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“It’s going to be okay, darling. You’re still you without the long hair.” I brush a kiss to his lips. 

“Promise?” he breathes against my mouth. 

“If you hate it, you can shave all of my hair off.”

“And lose these curls?” he says, giving the hair at the back of my head a playful tug. “I think not.”

“I’ll be right back with the scissors.” I give him another quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

“What. Did you. _Do_ ?” Baz demands, staring at himself in the mirror. 

“I trimmed it up! And gave you a bit of a style!” I tell him defensively. 

To be fair, I probably should have asked before cutting it quite this short. But I’ve been telling him he’d look good with this cut for ages. And he even almost agreed with me that one time. 

“You cut my hair to look like one of those singers from one of those bands I never understand!”

“You should understand K-Pop by now, Baz!”

“It’s a _bowl cut_ ! You gave me a fucking _bowl cut_ for Crowley’s sake!” He’s glaring at me incredulously. 

“It’s _hot_ is what it is, Baz. You look _good_ !” I’m not wrong. The cut suits him. 

“Lulu isn’t going to recognise me,” he laments. 

“Lu is going to be excited because you look like you could sing with BTS.” 

“Whatever happens, promise me one thing, Snow?” he asks, taking my hand. 

“Anything.”

“When we put her to sleep tonight, all of those horrific balls are going straight into the bin.”

“Absolutely,” I agree. As much as we love Lu, that toy will never see the light of day again.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've read this, please [check out this picture for a very tame example of what they do when stuck in a person's hair. RIP Baz's long hair. ](https://media4.s-nbcnews.com/i/newscms/2015_49/1324541/151202-spin-master-bunchems-removal-yh-0152p_8845fc0e587eba7eebfb92266e8644ab.jpg)
> 
> **Come say hello to me on[Tumblr!](http://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/) I love new friends!**


End file.
